When A Story Ends
by Persona-Dee
Summary: Kini mereka akhiri kisah mereka sebagai aku dan kamu. lNamun di saat yang sama lembaran kisah mereka sebagai kita atau kami dimulai. Because when a story ends, another begins.
1. Chapter 1

Seorang gadis bernama Shion menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang Uzumaki Naruto kemarin.

Hyuuga Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu hal itu sampai seisi kelas tadi pagi ribut membicarakan hal itu. Terutama Yamanaka Ino si Ratu Gosip kelas mereka.

Uzumaki Naruto sendiri selalu terlihat tersipu malu lengkap dengan semburat merah dan kata-kata yang sedikit berantakan susunannya setiap kali teman-teman sekelas mereka menanyakan tentang peristiwa pernyataan rasa suka tersebut.

Hinata tidak cemburu. Ya, sama sekali tidak. Yang sedang berkecamuk dalam hatinya hanya perasaan gusar ingin tahu apa yang dikatakan Naruto pada gadis bernama Shion itu. Siapa peduli dengan si gadisnya? Yang penting sekarang hanya bagaimana si kapten klub sepak bola menjawab perasaan Shion. Oh, dan tak lupa ada sedikit perasaan kesal menyusup di celah hatinya setiap kali Hinata berpapasan dengan gadis yang mirip dengannya hanya saja berambut _platinum blond_ tersebut.

Ya, Hinata tidak cemburu. Tidak mungkin Hinata cemburu. _Like hell_ Hinata cemburu...

Oke, mungkin Hinata memang cemburu. Cemburu berat malah...

* * *

.

.

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Warning:: High School! AU, OOC, gaje, kinda fluffy, amatiran, DLDR!

.

.

* * *

Hinata memeras seragam klub sepak bola terakhir yang ia cuci hari itu dan meletakkannya di sebuah keranjang anyaman berisi tumpukan seragam lainnya. Gadis yang kini rambutnya dikuncir satu itu menelan ludahnya sendiri guna menahan haus dan mengelap keringatnya dengan punggung tangan sebelum berdiri dari posisi sebelumnya.

Meski lelah, tapi seulas senyum menempel di wajahnya ketika ia kembali melihat buah hasil kerjanya teronggok di dalam keranjang.

Gadis berambut _violet-blue_ tersebut terdiam sejenak dan meringis ketika pinggangnya menjerit sakit ketika diluruskan setelah lama ia membungkuk ketika mencuci seragam klubnya.

Dengan satu gerakan mantap, Hinata mengangkat keranjang anyaman berisi cucian yang baru saja ia cuci dan menahannya dengan tangan. Sedikit kewalahan memang, tapi akhirnya manager klub sepak bola tersebut berhasil mengangkut keranjang berat tersebut hingga ke bagian belakang ruang klub yang berada di pinggir lapangan.

Ketika Hinata mengangkat satu helai seragam dari dalam keranjang dan hampir menggantungnya di tali yang disediakan, sebuah suara yang sangat familiar menyapanya. Mendengar suaranya saja Hinata sudah bisa tahu kalau si pemilik suara kini tengah tersenyum.

"Perlu bantuan?"

Hinata menoleh dan ia sama sekali tak terkejut ketika sepasang mata _lavender web_-nya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut _yellow blonde_ yang tak lain tak bukan adalah sang kapten klub sepak bola.

Si pemuda –yang juga dikenali sebagai Uzumaki Naruto—tengah menyandarkan sisi tubuhnya di pinggir dinding luar ruang klub dan sepertinya sudah memerhatikannya sejak ia sampai di belakang bangunan klub mereka.

Karena sudah menjadi sifat dasarnya untuk menjadi seorang yang pemalu, Hinata menunduk dengan sedikit semburat merah menjajah pipinya dan berkata, "Ji-jika kau tidak keberatan, maka... ya, a-aku perlu."

Naruto mendengus senang dan mulai membantu Hinata menjemur semua seragam anggota klub sepak bola termasuk seragamnya sendiri.

Angin sore membelai lembut seluruh seragam yang telah kedua insan tersebut gantungkan. Beberapa dari seragam tersebut ada yang nyaris terjatuh malah. Dengan cekatan, Hinata segera membetulkan posisi seragam-seragam yang nyaris jatuh tersebut.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Naruto berdeham pelan untuk memeroleh perhatian sang manager klub. "Jadi... emm, bagaimana harimu?"

Hinata menelan ludah ketika rasa gugup tiba-tiba menyerangnya, "Ba-baik, kurasa..."

Ketika mendengar kata terakhir yang dikatakan Hinata, Naruto segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang gadis. Sebelah alis pirangnya terangkat.

"Kurasa? Berarti harimu berjalan kurang baik?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dan gadis itu mulai menggigit-gigit bibirnya. Berusaha untuk mendatangkan sebuah ide yang bisa dipakai sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto tadi. Sejujurnya, ia merasa terganggu dengan bisik-bisik tentang pernyataan perasaan Shion dan ia sangat ingin tahu jawaban Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit berpikir dan tidak menemukan apa-apa untuk dikatakan, gadis itu tak punya pilihan lain selain jujur pada sang pujaan hati. Tapi tentu saja tidak secara langsung.

"A-ah ya, Naruto-kun, kudengar kau... baru menerima pernyataan suka dari Shion... ya?" Hinata membungkuk untuk mengambil cucian lainnya dari keranjang di dekat kakinya.

Naruto terdiam. Sama sekali tak mengira kalau Hinata akan mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka ke arah sana.

Untuk sesaat, hanya suara tetesan air yang keluar dari pakaian yang tengah diperas Hinata yang terdengar.

"A-aah, ya. Begitulah..." jawab Naruto jujur. Untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia berjalan menuju keranjang berisi sisa cucian dan mengambil isinya satu. Dengan cepat pemuda itu memeras seragam tersebut dan menggantungnya di dekat Hinata.

Secara tak sadar, mendekatkan posisi mereka.

Hinata menarik napas dalam secara tak sadar ketika mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Sekaranglah bagian yang terpentingnya.

"Ja-jadi... bagaimana jawabanmu? Naruto-_kun_ menerimanya?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu. Nada suaranya terus mengecil hingga di bagian akhir kalimatnya suaranya hampir tak terdengar.

Berkat jarak mereka yang baru dieliminasi Naruto tadi, pemuda itu jadi bisa mendengar kata-kata Hinata dengan cukup jelas.

Serpihan merah muda kembali menghiasi wajah Naruto sekarang. Sang kapten sepak bola mulai mencari objek lain untuk dipandangi selain wajah dan tubuh gadis di sampingnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau mau tahu?"

Tak bisa dipungkiri, secercah harapan bersemi di dalam dada Naruto hingga membuatnya terasa menyesakkan.

"A-a-ah, ti-tidak ada. Ka-ka-kalau Naruto-_kun_ tak ingin mengatakannya juga tak apa," ucap Hinata cepat-cepat. Tanpa sadar, ia mulai melakukan kebiasaannya lagi. Memain-mainkan jari di depan dada.

Tanpa ada maksud untuk mengikuti Naruto, Hinata ikut memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan untuk sesaat tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir masing-masing.

Naruto mengusap belakang kepalanya tanda frustrasi dengan kesunyian yang terkesan canggung itu dan mengambil satu cucian terakhir, memerasnya kemudian menggantungkannya.

"Tak apa. Aku... tidak menerimanya," jawab Naruto lirih dengan wajah datar sembari menepuk-nepuk pakaian yang baru digantungnya. Pemuda itu membungkuk dan mengangkat keranjang cucian yang kini telah kosong kemudian menahannya di depan dada.

Jika tadi Naruto-lah yang memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat ke arah Hinata, maka sekarang justru sebaliknya, Hinata yang menoleh ke arah Naruto dalam kecepatan yang seakan akan mematahkan leher gadis tersebut. Membuat rambutnya yang diikat dalam kunciran yang tak terlalu rapi tersebut ikut bergoyang dan siraman sinar matahari sore membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari biasanya.

Naruto harus menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan diri agar tak memeluk gadis itu.

Sang kapten klub sepak bola membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan menuju ruang klub diikuti sang manager yang cepat-cepat menyamakan langkah dengan sang kapten.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata dengan tangan terkepal di depan dada.

Naruto mengutuk dalam hati. Kenapa gadis itu harus menanyakannya sekarang ketika ia tak siap? Oh dan sebagai informasi, di malam setelah Naruto mengatakan ponselnya 'dibajak', Naruto tak jadi memanggil Hinata ke taman dan menyatakan perasaan karena merasa dirinya belum siap.

Naruto menghela napas panjang dengan kepala mendongak ke langit. Dengan pipinya yang sedikit memerah samar dan bibir yang dikerucutkan ia berkata, "Yaaa karena aku tidak suka padanya. Simpel bukan?"

Naruto kembali menundukkan kepalanya, "karena sebenarnya... ada gadis yang kusukai..."

Seketika itu juga Hinata berani taruhan jantungnya berhenti berdegup.

Langkah kaki gadis itu terhenti. "Ka-kalau boleh tahu... si-si-siapa orangnya?"

Naruto terus berjalan meninggalkan Hinata tanpa menoleh, mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan berkata, "Rahasia. Tapi ia dulu kelas sepuluh satu, sama sepertiku."

* * *

Sejak hari di mana Naruto membantu Hinata menjemur seragam-seragam anggota klub sepak bola, gadis itu jadi seperti... menjauh darinya. Lalu gadis itu jadi lebih akrab dengan Inuzuka Kiba. Teman dekat sekaligus salah satu _striker_ di klub sepak bola mereka.

Seperti yang dilakukannya siang ini. Manager klub sepak bola itu lebih mau makan siang bersama Kiba dan tertawa bersama si pecinta anjing itu daripada bersama Naruto. Dan perlu untuk diingaat kalau siang itu butuh usaha besar bagi Naruto agar ia tak menyeret Kiba agar menjauh dari Hinata.

Naruto mungkin memang bodoh. Naruto mungkin memang tak peka. Tapi kalau sang pujaan hati selalu pergi setiap kali mereka hanya berdua berada di suatu ruangan yang sama atau ketika Naruto mengajaknya bicara, tentu saja lama kelamaan orang sebodoh Naruto pun pasti akan mengerti juga.

Sembari melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang klub, Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya setelah pusing memikirkan kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba menjauhinya. Apa mungkin ada perkataannya yang menyinggung gadis itu?

Tidak mungkin. Ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh yang dilontarkan gadis itu saja. Apa mungkin Hinata tersinggung karena ia berjalan duluan ke ruang klub meninggalkan gadis itu terpaku sendirian di luar?

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hinata bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Tidak mungkin ia bisa tersinggung hanya karena ditinggal berjalan.

Jadi kenapa?

Apa mungkin karena kalimat terakhir Naruto tentang identitas orang yang disukainya sebelum kapten klub sepak bola itu meninggalkan Hinata?

Naruto menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, mengerutkan alis, dan menutup mulut rapat-rapat, tanda tengah berpikir keras. Namun otaknya tetap tak bisa menemukan keganjilan apa pun dalam kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan itu.

Akhirnya Naruto sampai pada satu kesimpulan; wanita memang terlalu rumit untuk dipahami lelaki.

Setelah sampai di depan ruang klub, Naruto menggeser pintu besi ruang tersebut. Hanya sosok gadis berambut _violet-blue_ yang sedang merapikan meja di tengah ruangan yang menyambut penglihatannya. Karena terlalu kaget, mereka berdua hanya bisa terpaku di tempat; tiba-tiba saja terserang _brain freeze_.

"A-aah, yo, Hi-Hinata," sapa Naruto dengan canggung. Sebelah tangannya yang tadinya menggenggam kenop pintu kini ia angkat ke udara.

Kedua mata _lavender web_ milik Hinata membulat, kemudian ia segera berlari ke sudut ruangan, mencuci lap di tangannya bekas ia mengelap meja, meraih tasnya kemudian berlari dengan kepala menunduk menuju satu-satunya pintu keluar yang terdapat di bangunan tersebut.

Sayangnya satu-satunya pintu keluar tersebut tengah terhalang oleh tubuh tinggi tegap Naruto.

Sebelum hidungnya bertabrakan dengan dada bidang Naruto, Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka berdua terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama hingga Hinata mulai melangkah ke samping untuk bisa melewati Naruto.

Tapi Naruto tidak akan melepaskan Hinata kali ini. Ia butuh penjelasan.

Naruto ikut melangkahkan kaki ke samping. Memblokir segala akses jalan yang dimiliki Hinata. Kedua tangan Naruto membentuk palang di kedua sisi pintu sehingga semakin menghalangi jalan keluar gadis itu.

Hinata bergeser ke sisi lain. Naruto pun membayangi pergerakan Hinata.

Menyadari usahanya akan sia-sia saja, Hinata akhirnya berusaha memakai cara lain; negosiasi.

"Bi-bisakah Naruto-kun menyingkir?" Kedua tangan Hinata mencengkeram tali tasnya erat-erat.

Entah sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir Hinata benar-benar bicara padanya. Mungkin percakapan mereka tentang gadis yang Naruto sukai adalah terakhir kalinya Hinata berbicara pada Naruto.

_God_, Naruto baru menyadari betapa ia merindukan suara Hinata.

"Tidak," jawab Naruto tegas.

Dan perlu untuk dicatat, Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang suka dibantah jika sudah serius.

Hinata tahu jelas hal itu, karenanya ia hanya bisa menelan ludah. Menyiapkan diri untuk pertanyaan yang ia tahu akan dilontarkan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku? Apa aku ada salah bicara?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Jawab aku, Hinata." Nada suara Naruto yang jelas dan tegas justru membuat _image_ Naruto semakin keren menurut Hinata.

Hinata membuka mulutnya yang mulai bergetar, "ti-tidak ada. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya sebelum menjawab, "Bu-bukankah Naruto-_kun_ bilang ada seseorang yang Naruto-_kun_ sukai? A-a-aku hanya... tidak ingin orang yang kau sukai mendapat ide-ide aneh karena kita sering ber-bersama..."

Naruto 'hampir' menepuk kepalanya. Hampir menjadi kata yang ditekankan di sini. Karena jika ia melepaskan satu pegangannya saja dari sisi pintu, sudah bisa dipastikan gadis di hadapannya ini akan melesat kabur.

Astaga, apa gadis ini tidak mengerti maksud kata-katanya kemarin? Atau apa gadis ini justru lebih tak peka dari pada Naruto sendiri? Menurut sang kapten sepak bola, ia telah memberikan petunjuk yang cukup agar Hinata tahu perasaannya pada gadis itu.

Tapi kelihatannya gadis itu sama sekali tak mengerti.

Naruto menghela napas panjang kemudian melangkah maju. Seakan terpengaruhi hukum Newton yang kira-kira berbunyi di mana ada aksi pasti ada reaksi, Hinata pun ikut mundur ketika Naruto melangkah maju.

Sebelah tangan Naruto terjuluur ke belakang dan menutup pintu besi di belakangnya dengan sedikit keras. Membuat Hinata sedikit melompat kaget.

"Bukannya begitu. Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Kau... emm, salah paham," Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sedangkan Hinata tetap diam, "Gadis yang kusukai itu sama sekali tak akan mendapatkan ide-ide aneh mengenai kebersamaan kita."

Darah Hinata naik ke kepala dengan cepat ketika Naruto menyebutkan kata 'kebersamaan kita'. Sejujurnya, Naruto baru tahu jika darah bisa naik ke kepala secepat itu.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hinata dengan gugup. Kepalanya tetap ia jaga untuk terus menatap ke bawah.

Jika boleh mengatakan hal secara jujur, Naruto belum siap untuk mengatakan perasaannya. Tapi pemuda itu telah terlanjur menenggelamkan diri hingga ke titik di mana ia tak bisa kembali lagi ke permukaan.

Ini adalah momen yang sering orang-orang sebut sebagai _'it's now or never'_.

Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya yang masih menjadi tameng bagi pintu besi di belakangnya. Setelah mengumpulkan cukup keberanian, Naruto menarik napas dalam dan membuka mulutnya, "Karena..."

Naruto sendiri tak percaya ia sama sekali tak tergagap ketika bicara sekarang ini.

"Karena gadis yang kusukai itu..."

Hinata tak sadar telah menahan napasnya. Gadis itu menyiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang sepertinya sangat mungkin menimpanya.

"... sedang berdiri di hadapanku sekarang."

Hinata baru sadar ia menahan napas ketika ia melepasnya dalam satu embusan panjang. Gadis yang disukai Naruto tengah berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu sekarang? Hinata memerhatikan ujung sepatu Naruto yang tepat berhadapan dengan ujung sepatunya sendiri.

Apa ini berarti...?

Hinata cepat-cepat mengangkat wajahnya dan dengan sepasang mata yang terbuka lebar ia menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

Naruto tersenyum lembut dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasti. Kemudian wajahnya ikut memerah seperti halnya Hinata yang sekarang memalingkan wajahnya ke samping untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"A-aaah, jadi, Hinata... bagaimana... jawabanmu?" tanya Naruto malu-malu. Ya ampun, bahkan bicara dengan benar saja perlu usaha super besar sekarang.

Hinata menarik napas dalam, menambah sesak dadanya yang kini penuh dengan rasa bahagia sebelum menjawab, "Te-te-te-tentu saja iya, Naruto-_kun_!"

Kedua mata Naruto membulat dan berbinar cerah. Kedua tangan pemuda itu segera terjulur ke depan untuk membungkus gadis itu dalam sebuah pelukan erat –atau mungkin menariknya dalam sebuah kecupan lembut—sebelum gerakannya terhenti karena sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan. Sang kapten sepak bola kembali menarik tangannya ke sisi tubuhnya.

"Ma, maaf," lirih Naruto berkata. Sebelah tangannya langsung menuju ke bagian belakang kepala sang pemuda. Canggung adalah kata yang bisa menjelaskan keadaan mereka sekarang di ruang klub. Berdua saja.

"Ti-tidak apa..." Hinata mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan dada.

Seluruh tubuh Naruto terasa begitu kaku. Ia sama sekali tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"A-anu, Hinata... bo-bolehkah aku..." Naruto menggigit bibirnya, "...mengecupmu?"

Hinata mendengus geli kali ini. Seraya menatap Naruto tepat di mata dan tersenyum, gadis yang rambutnya tengah dikuncir satu itu berkata, "Ka-kalau aku bilang tidak boleh, apa Naruto-_kun_ akan menurut?"

Naruto mendengus geli dan tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang biasa menghiasi wajah sang kapten klub sepak bola. Sedangkan kedua tangannya ia masukkan dalam saku celananya. "Tentu saja tidak."

Naruto terkekeh geli sebelum mengeliminasi jarak di antara keduanya. Hinata mulai menutup kedua matanya, menanti tekanan lembut yang akan segera bertemu bibir tipisnya.

Tapi tekanan tersebut justru tersasar ke kedua belah pipinya. Hinata membuka kedua kelopak matanya karena kaget. "Eh?"

Naruto menarik kepalanya sedikit, sambil tersenyum ia berkata, "Itu... karena sudah mengecupku tiba-tiba di ruang ini. Dan ini," Tangan kirinya bergerak menuju belakang kepala Hinata, menahan kepala gadis itu. Kemudian Naruto mengecup ujung hidung Hinata. Menghasilkan erangan kecil yang terkesan imut dari gadis itu, "karena sempat sedikit menjauh dariku setelah insiden pengecupan itu."

Naruto kembali tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya lagi. Tangan kanannya mangangkat dagu Hinata.

"Yang ini..." Naruto mengecup dagu Hinata, hanya beberapa mili dari bibir bawah gadis itu, "karena sudah menganggap pesan 'aku menyukaimu' yang kukirim dengan tanganku langsung sebagai ulah iseng teman-temanku."

Hinata terkejut kali ini. Apa yang dimaksud Naruto-kun adalah pesan 'pembajakan' terakhir yang dikirim dari ponselnya? Pikir Hinata dan gadis itu menyuarakan pikirannya.

Naruto mengangguk sebelum kembali mendekat dan Hinata kembali menutup kedua matanya. Kedua pipinya kini terasa seperti terbakar karena malu dan senang. Malu karena ternyata pesan itu memang dari Naruto dan senang karena kini Naruto tengah menghujaninya dengan kecupan yang manis.

Kecupan yang telah lama ia tunggu. Inilah momen yang telah lama ia nanti.

"Ini..." sebut Naruto sebelum mengecup dahi Hinata. Sebuah kekehan lembut keluar dari mulut Hinata, "karena sudah menjauh dariku, berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang gadis yang kusukai, dan dekat-dekat dengan Kiba hingga membuatku cemburu berat."

Naruto mengatakannya sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama. Karena senyumnya kembali setelah sepersekian detik. Senyumnya bahkan lebih lebar kali ini.

"Dan ini..." Naruto berhenti memotong jarak di antara kedua bibir mereka ketika jarak keduanya hanya tinggal kurang dari setengah sentimeter. Naruto sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya lebih lama kali ini untuk membuat Hinata penasaran.

Sedangkan Hinata justru makin memerah wajahnya karena ia bisa merasakan napas panas Naruto yang sejak tadi membelai wajahnya.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan berkata, "karena sudah mendengarkan perasaan sukaku, menerimanya, bahkan mengembalikannya padaku."

Dan di sana, tepat di ruang klub yang sama ketika mereka berdua saling merebut ciuman pertama masing-masing, mereka akhiri kisah mereka sebagai _aku _dan _kamu_, lantas menyegelnya dalam sebuah kecupan polos namun penuh arti.

Namun di sanalah pula lembaran kisah mereka sebagai _kita_ atau _kami_ dimulai.

_Because when a story ends, another begins_.

* * *

A/N: Yaaaa, akhirnya berakhir juga sekuel yang sama sekali gak direncanakan ini ahaha

lagi-lagi spesial buat sahabatku Asuna Riisuka, seneng banget rasanya bisa denger suara Rii-chan lagi, wkwkwk jangan sering-sering nge-skip A/N lagi ya, Rii-chan ;p

Fanfic ini juga spesial buat semua pembaca, reviewer, juga buat yang udah nge-fav dan alert semua cerita NH-ku. Love you all! Kalian bikin hari-hariku beberapa minggu ini jadi lebih berwarna. Arigatou gozaimasu! ;*

Dan rencananya sih aku mau bikin semacam prolog tentang gimana NaruHina bisa suka satu sama lain. Tapi entahlah, masih dalam proses editing dalam otak hehe.

untuk yang mau tau, Kisses Make Things Better itu terinspirasi dari sebuah fanfic brotherly love dari fandom Axis Powers Hetalia. Salah satu line Arthur di salah satu ff brotherly USUK yang persis sama judul ceritaku itu menginspirasiku buat bikin ff NH-ku tersebut.

Hijack terinspirasi dari ulang iseng temen-temenku dari kelas sebelah yang suka bajak hape orang dan bikin PM-PM aneh di BBM untuk temen deket aku di kelas yang isinya gak jauh-jauh dari yang terjadi di 'Hijack'

Sedangkan When A Story Ends terinspirasi dari pengalamanku sendiri yang pernah ngerjain orang yang aku suka dengan cara yang sama dengan Naruto. Bedanya kalo Naruto malu-malu pas bilang ke Hinata, kalo aku ketawa-ketawa karena udah berhasil bikin orang yang kusuka itu bingung LOL.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2: Epilogue

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang.

Warning: Kinda fluffy, OOC, OC, typo, DLDR!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Aku pulaaaang!" teriak seorang anak lelaki berambut _violet-blue_ dengan mata biru safir dengan lantang. Dibantingnya pintu kayu bercat putih rumahnya dengan keras. Setelah membuka sepatunya diselimuti lumpur dan rumput, ia letakkan bola yang sedari tadi dibawanya ke lantai.

"Selamat datang, Kyousuke," sambut suara lembut milik wanita muda berambut senada dengan sang anak lelaki. Kedua tangan sang wanita muda yang tak lain adalah Hinata bergelut dengan apron yang melekat di tubuhnya guna mengeringkan tangannya.

"Ibu, aku lapaaar," rengek sang anak; Uzumaki Kyousuke. Bibirnya mengerucut dan kedua pipinya menggembung. Dengan gemas, ibunya menjulurkan tangan dan mencubit sebelah pipi putranya tersebut sembari tertawa geli.

"Cuci tangan dulu lantas temui ibu di ruang makan—oh, ada apa dengan lututmu?" Hinata –Uzumaki Hinata—berlutut di depan putranya dan memerhatikan dengan lekat darah kering dan beberapa goresan –yang sepertinya tak terlalu dalam—di lutut kanan sang anak. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram sisi lutut sang anak.

"Aku jatuh saat main bola tadi, itu saja. Ibu tak perlu terlalu khawatir." Sang anak –Kyousuke—menepis tangan ibunya dari lututnya dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangannya.

"Bersihkan lututmu juga, Kyousuke!" Hinata mengeraskan sedikit volume suaranya dan disambut dengan jawaban 'iyaaa' dari sang anak yang berada di kamar mandi. Hinata hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku anak semata wayangnya itu.

Seperti kata pepatah, _like father like son_. Putranya itu sama saja dengan ayahnya.

Hinata kembali ke dapur dan menuangkan sedikit masakan Prancis _ratatouille_ hasil kreasinya beberapa saat lalu ke atas sebuah piring putih. Bibir tipisnya menyenandungkan sebuah nada tak dikenal.

"Mana makanannya, Bu?" tanya Kyousuke sekembalinya ia dari kamar mandi. Hinata menunjuk piring putih berisi ratatouille di atas meja makan dan menuangkan air ke dalam sebuah gelas kaca dan meletakkannya di samping piring putih tersebut.

Kyousuke mengeluarkan pekikan senang dan segera memosisikan dirinya di atas kursi dan dengan cepat menyuapkan sesendok makanan yang terbuat dari sayuran itu ke mulutnya.

Hinata membuka kabinet atas di dapur dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak putih dengan lambang tambah di tengahnya; kotak P3K. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja makan dan mengeluarkan sebotol alkohol, kapas, dan perekat luka.

"Bisakah kamu lebih berhati-hati saat bermain, Kyousuke? Kamu selalu saja terluka setiap kali pulang bermain." Hinata menghela napas panjang sebelum duduk di hadapan putranya dan menonton putranya menghabiskan makanannya.

Kyousuke membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi yang keluar justru serangkaian batuk. Kyousuke memukul-mukul dadanya guna melegakan saluran pernapasannya yang nyaris kemasukan makanan tersebut.

Dengan cepat Hinata berdiri dan mendorong gelas air di samping Kyousuke hingga gelas tersebut menyentuh lengannya. Masih berusaha mengakhiri rangkaian batuknya, anak tersebut mengambil gelas dan mengeringkan isinya.

Mendesah lega setelah batuknya mereda, Kyousuke menjawab, "Anak laki-laki ya seperti itu, Bu."

"Ibu mengerti. Tapi bukan berarti kamu bisa pulang tanpa ada satupun anggota badanmu yang tak terluka, bukan?" Hinata mendesah lagi. Kemudian wanita itu bergerak memutari meja hingga berada di samping putranya.

Kyousuke menelan suapan terakhir dari santapannya sore itu. Tanpa Hinata perlu mengatakan apa pun, anak tersebut segera memutar posisi duduknya ke samping, menghadap sang ibu yang kini sudah berlutut dengan sebotol alkohol di tangan.

Hinata menyemprotkan alkohol di tangannya ke lutut Kyousuke dan sebelah tangannya meraba meja makan untuk mengambil kapas. Kyousuke meringis ketika luka di lututnya menjerit sedikit karena sakit.

Hinata menepuk-nepukkan kapas di tangannya ke lutut Kyousuke dan membuka sebuah plester bergambar dinosaurus ke lutut putranya; yang berhasil mengeluarkan protes dari anak tersebut.

"Eeeh, kenapa dinosaurus? Terlalu kekanakan! Memangnya tidak ada yang lain, Bu?"

"Tidak ada. Plester coklat terakhir sudah dipakai untuk menutup luka di sikumu kemarin. Makanya kamu jangan terlalu sering terluka," jawab Hinata tenang dan disambung erangan enggan Kyousuke. Dengan satu tekanan pelan Hinata menempelkan plester itu ke lutut Kyousuke.

"Yosh!" Hinata menoba menepuk lutut Kyousuke yang kini berhias plester bergambar dinosaurus. Suatu ide terbersit di benak wanita itu. Sebuah senyum nakal menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia berkata,"Mau Ibu beri kecupan cepat sembuh?"

"Eeeeh—" sebelum Kyousuke sempat menjawab lebih lanjut, Bibir Hinata telah menempel di plester lucu di lututnya disertai tekanan yang sangat pelan.

"Itu diaaa." Hinata berdiri dan mengusap rambut putranya. "Tapi ingat ya, Kyousuke, jangan kamu manfaatkan semboyan 'kecupan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik' pada gadis yang kamu sukai nantinya."

"Maksud Ibu apa? Aku tidak me—"

Pintu depan lagi-lagi terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria muda dengan kemeja yang sudah tak rapi dan dasi yang sudah tak lagi kencang di kerahnya.

"Aku pulaaang," kata pria itu –Uzumaki Naruto—sambil menunduk dan melepaskan sepatunya.

Hinata bergegas menuju ke hadapan suaminya tersebut dan menyambutnya dengan kecupan di pipi. Tas kerja Naruto langsung beralih ke tangan Hinata setelah itu. "Selamat datang. Mau mandi dulu atau makan dulu?"

"Makan. Oh iya, di mana Kyousuke?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang bergerak ke sana ke mari mencari sosok putranya.

"Dia baru saja makan," jawab Hinata dengan lembut. Keduanya berjalan menuju ke ruang makan dan disambut dengan Kyousuke yang tampaknya sedang berusaha memikirkan sesuatu tapi tidak terlalu berhasil.

Naruto mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping putranya. Hinata mengambil piring yang tadi digunakan Kyousuke dan membawanya ke bak cuci piring.

Naruto menusuk pinggang putranya dengan jari telunjuknya dan dengan sukses membuat putranya tersentak kaget. Satu tepisan tangan kecil mengenai tangan Naruto di pinggang Kyousuke.

"Sudah kubilang hentikan itu, Ayah!" protes Kyousuke sambil merengut. Anak itu jadi terlihat lebih imut dari biasanya.

Naruto menepuk punggung putranya hingga tubuh bagian atas Kyousuke terdorong sedikit ke depan. Kyousuke mengerang. "Kenapa bertampang seperti itu, Kyousuke?"

Kyousuke menghela napas dan mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya dengan kepala tertunduk seakan sedang mengakui kekalahan. Mata biru safir Kyousuke terangkat dan bertemu dengan sesamanya.

"Tadi Ibu bilang, jangan memanfaatkan istilah 'kecupan membuat segalanya jadi lebih baik'," Kyousuke membuat tanda kutip imajiner dengan kedua jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di udara, "tapi aku tidak mengerti maksudnya apa..."

Kyousuke mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengangkat bahunya tanda menyerah. Naruto menatap putranya dengan mata melebar. Sesaat kemudian ia tertawa keras.

Kyousuke memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan kedua alisnya dengan bingung dan memberi ayahnya tatapan yang seakan mengatakan 'apa kepala Ayah baru terbentur?'

Ketika tawanya sudah mulai mereda, Naruto menarik napas dalam. Meski tawanya sudah hilang, namun senyumnya masih sama lebarnya dengan lima jari dibentangkan. Sebuah deham keras keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jadi, Kyousuke..." Naruto perlu menarik napas dalam sekali lagi agar tawa kerasnya tak lepas lagi. Jari telunjuknya terangkat sebagai tanda bagi Kyousuke untuk mendengarkan dengan baik, "Di beberapa kesempatan, kau tak boleh menggunakan alasan 'kecupan bisa membuat segalanya lebih baik' sebagai alasan untuk bisa men—"

"Aaah, Kyousuke, bukankah sudah waktumu mandi? Cepatlah pergi ke kamar mandi dan bersihkan dirimu," interupsi Hinata sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan penjelasan singkatnya pada sang putra.

"Eeeeh, Ibuuu," erang Kyousuke enggan. Tapi ibunya memilih untuk mengacuhkannya dan mengibaskan tangan pada putranya tanda ia sebaiknya segera pergi. Dua pasang mata milik sepasang suami istri di dapur tersebut mengikuti sosok putra mereka yang bergerak menjauh.

Setelah satu erangan kesal dan satu desahan napas kemudian, Kyousuke melompat dari kursi yang didudukinya dan melesat menuju kamar mandi. Tak berapa lama kemudian, suara keran air dibuka dan tetes air berjatuhan bisa terdengar di dapur.

Naruto menghela napas setelah memastikan keberadaan putranya kemudian menoleh pada istrinya yang tengah tersenyum. Senyum nakal tepatnya.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata menantang dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Jelas tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gelinya.

Naruto menggeleng-geleng tapi jelas terlihat lengkungan terbentuk di bibirnya seakan ia adalah ayah yang melihat anak perempuannya baru saja berulah tapi tak bisa memungkiri kalau tingkah putrinya itu lucu.

"Tidak ada," jawab Naruto pelan sambil mengangkat bahunya. Sebuah pandangan mengerti ia lontarkan pada Hinata. Sebelah sikunya ia tumpukan pada meja dan dagunya ia istirahatkan di buku jarinya. "Oh iya, Hinata."

"Mmhm?" gumam Hinata.

Naruto berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri istrinya yang masih setia berdiri di depan meja dapur. Sepasang tangannya yang menghitam dikecup matahari melingkar di pinggang istrinya tersebut. Dagunya ia tumpukan di sebelah bahu Hinata dan hidungnya ia rapatkan di leher wanita itu. Berusaha menangkap aroma tubuh yang dikeluarkan wanita yang dicintainya tersebut.

"Tadi saat makan siang, aku sedang mengunyah bekal buatanmu saat Kiba tiba-tiba saja menyikutku tepat di pinggang," kata Naruto dengan nada manja, "lalu, aku jadi menggigit lidahku..."

Mendengar nada manja khas anak-anak yang dikeluarkan suaminya, Hinata tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum.

"Jadi?" tanya Hinata pura-pura tidak mengerti dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Padahal ia tahu jelas apa yang akan suaminya minta sebentar lagi.

Menggodanya sedikit tak akan membuat siapa pun terluka, bukan?

Bahu Naruto langsung turun saat mendengar respons istrinya. Jelas wanita ini tengah bermain sulit dengannya sekarang. Naruto mengerang kesal.

"Jadiiii, Nyonya Uzumaki, bisakah Anda membuat rasa sakitnya membaik dengan sebuah kecupan? Tolong?" minta Naruto manja sekaligus memelas tapi setengah bercanda sambil tersenyum.

Hinata terkekeh geli. Sesaat kemudian, tangan Hinata melepaskan kedua tangan Naruto yang melingkar di sekitar perutnya. "Tidak."

Hinata berjalan menjauh dari Naruto menuju ke ruang tengah. Mengabaikan kata "Eeeeeh" yang keras-keras dikatakan suaminya dan diam-diam menggigit bibirnya guna menahan tawa yang siap keluar kapan saja.

Naruto cepat-cepat berjalan menghampiri istrinya. "Ayolaaah, Hinata-_chan_!"

Tiba-tiba Hinata berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan badan. Dengan cepat, wanita itu menanamkan sebuah kecupan cepat nyaris non eksisten di bibir suaminya. Dan sebelum suaminya sempat berkedip –apalagi memroses apa yang terjadi—Hinata sudah menarik diri dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Nah, sudah, kan?"

"Eeeeh, yang tadi itu masih kurang! Tidak ada efeknya sama sekali!"

Tanpa sepasang pasutri itu sadari, mereka baru saja mereka larang putra mereka untuk lakukan. Yaitu menggunakan semboyan 'kecupan bisa membuat segala sesuatunya menjadi lebih baik' kepada orang yang mereka sukai...

* * *

Yak, dengan selesainya epilog ini, berakhir sudah cerita ini yang entah kenapa jadi terus-terusan disambung begini ahaha...

Nama Kyousuke diambil dari ide Asuna Riisuka yang tentu aja udah dapet izin dari yang punya :)

Untuk request, maaf ya mungkin bakal agak lama, tapi diusahakan secepat mungkin!

Review?


End file.
